Holy Prophecy
by Dragumia
Summary: A great illness overcomes the Deamonworld and Kagome ist the key for it InuTaisho x Kagome (Lemon) and other pairings
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but my own persons... Sadly…**

 **At first I must say this is my first FF. And I'm going to write this because I don't like the ending (my friend can tell you about this). I mean… I wouldn't marry someone who betrayed me so often like Inuyasha did Kagome… So I do my own story about this. I maybe do also a Sesshomaru/Kagome or reader story because I LOVE HIM SO MUCH, but I must create ideas about it, and at the moment I totally get none! -.-**

 **I'm actually German so don't be mad if I make spelling, grammar or other mistakes.**

 **I'm going to** **pair:**

 **Inutaisho (Sugimi)/Kagome Higurashi**

 **Miroku/Sango**

 **Sesshomaru/one of my own girls**

 **Inuyasha/I don't know if he deserves one but definitely not Kikyo (I hate her)**

Prologue

The battle with Naraku is over. Finally over! Kagome stands in the middle of the battlefield next to the Bone-Eater's Well, in her hands the Shikon–Jewel. Everyone that lives and isn't unconscious is does stare at her. She looks at all of them. Miroku is in Sango's arms unconscious, with both blood an them, like everyone else besides Sesshomaru of course. Shippo stands next to Kohaku who is, since the beginning of the battle wasn't under control of Naraku. Rin and Jacken are not there of course, they are at the village with Kaede.

Inuyasha just stands there and stares at her: "Kagome? Give me the jewel", and takes a step toward her. She takes a step back: "Inuyasha, I think this isn't a great idea."

"You promised!"

"I promised that I make your wish come true, but so did I promised the others! And so I will do!" she answered him.

"But my wish isn't the one I said to you at the beginning…"

She looks him in the eyes and said calm: "I know, Inuyasha. You want Kikyo to live. Besides you can not make a wish on it that would not work."

"How did you…"

"And what do you mean, 'no wish' Mommy", asked Shippo curies.

"I noticed it a few months ago Inuyasha… And Shippo, every time someone made a wish on the jewel it does make it with huge side effects but if you demand it…", she said with sad eyes.

"It would possible make it without it?"

"Yea. So is my theory."

Lord Sesshomaru was impressed. He could sense the sadness and tears from the Priestess towards his half-brother but she did not show it. "She is rather strong and intelligent for a human…" he thought and watched the scene further.

Kagome closed her eyes and wished silent: "I demand of you, everyone to make happy!" She holds the jewel to the sky and a powerful light comes from it.

The next moment Kagome was gone and so was the magic of the well.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked after a while.

"She is gone kid" Sesshomaru answered him.

"Yes… She is gone but… two others are there…" Sango said.

"Two?!" Inuyasha asked and turns to Sango and the unconscious Miroku.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"What is it, runt?"

"Your ears are gone" Kohaku answered him.

"Keh! They are there don't you see them, stupid" he said and wanted to reach his ears to find them gone.

"You're full Demon Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said calmly.

Inuyasha just stares at his older half-brother then he asks Sango: "What do you mean two Sango?"

She doesn't answer him just looks across the clearing. Everyone follows her look and there eyes goes wide.

Before the beginning of the forest are two persons on the ground.

One is Kikyo… But the other…

"Father!" Sesshomaru thoughts slightly surprised.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but my own persons...**

 **Chapter 1: 4 years later**

Sugimi, the great dog-demon general sits on his futon in his room at the western palace. It's been already four years since he was woken by the wish of the miko Kagome, which has been missing since that day. All of them thought she is alright in her time at the other side of the well. His youngest had tried to get through it but it didn't let him… surprisingly the well glow red Inuyasha was thrown out of it. Later the found out why… or better Kaede and Kikyo found out. All of a sudden there is a seal on it. Nobody knows why or how.

After years research they found out how to break it and today was the day!

Sugimi woke up early today. Everybody else still sleeps in his family's palace, hell even the sun still sleeps, but not Sugimi!

He is far too nervous to see the little Kagome he had come to love when he was still dead. He was always there and saw what his sons were doing… and there companion.

Because he knows sleep won't come over him today again he gets up and dressed himself into his traveling clothes. It resembles Sesshomaru's but his sash is red and the pattern are blue, not yellow and red.

After he finished it, he goes to the dojo to meditate till the others were awake and ready, which probably will be in a few hours.

3 hours later

"Good morning father. I thought you here." Sesshomaru walks in and looks at him. He didn't changed a bit at his looks but inside he was calmer and a little less controlled.

Sesshomaru had never thought he would see his great and terrible father before the wish was made. A long time he hadn't understand why he was brought back to life, but a year ago he realized it. It was because of him. The miko must have wished to make _**everyone**_ happy and his greatest wish was to have his father by his side again. Everybody thought he hated his father but he didn't… He just felt betrayed and somewhat lonely. His mother never was good company and their relationship isn't the best. He didn't even had anything against his half-brother and Lady Izayoi, he just felt a little bit left behind and at least also a little bit jealous.

Sugimi keeps his eyes closed and Sesshomaru just starred at him.

"Father, I've come to say that everything and one is ready to go to the well" he told his father.

"Alright I'm coming" Sugimi opens his eyes and stands grace full up.

Since Sesshomaru doesn't stop starring at him und looks like he wants to ask something Sugimi made the first step for him: "What is it, pup?"

Sesshomaru stiffens. He absolutely hated it when his father calls him like that.

"Can you please stop calling me that? I'm not little anymore!"

"Well but that you will ever be for me, pup" smirks Sugimi at his oldest.

Sesshomaru shakes his head: "Whatever… I wanted to ask you why you do insist on meeting the miko…"

They walk together out of the dojo and Sugimi answers: "As I told you and the others, I was always with you two because of Tensaiga. As you maybe recall, I sad my soul was within Tensaiga so I saw everything and everyone. And I did take a great liking to the little one… Also your brother will probably stop being so annoying!"

They are laughing, when they enter the hall. Everyone else where already waiting.

"Keh, it's about time you came" Inuyasha said.

He changed little in these four years. He is a little taller than before and now is trained to use a sword properly but that's about it. Kikyo was not there, she is in Edo with her sister at the moment. She didn't like the fact that they try to get Kagome back, so that's good with them that she isn't there. Even with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I think the well won't get legs and will run away from us" Sugimi calmly told him. "Have a little patience!"

"You say that for fucking four years now, father."

"I know."

Inuyasha looks like he is going to kill someone really soon and takes a breath.

"Well, well my friend, if you start arguing with you father now, we will get later to the well than when don't" Miroku said standing behind his friend with Sango who is pregnant about the second month. They didn't change that much like the others. They are only four years older.

Actually the only that changed where Rin and Shippo. Both are Teens now and a lot bigger than before. Rin is now a beautiful young lady with long smooth hair and brown eyes. Shippo looks like a 15 year old boy who fully can control his fox fire now and looks rather handsome than cute like he was when he was little.

Inuyasha shut his mouth after what Miroku said and walked of to the well.

The others just smiled at each other, even Sesshomaru. Then they all followed Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Well**

They only needed 30 minutes to get to the well. Kaede and Kikyo are already waiting there. Kikyo with an emotionless face but her aura weren't so emotionless, its rater running wild with emotions, and most of them are not the happy ones…

She throws herself at Inuyasha and wined: "Inu, do you really need to go with them?"

"I'm sorry Kikyo but I'm not arguing with you about this. Besides, I know the future and the not." he sais with a looks back at his family. Kikyo put on a prow, what just looks stupid on her. Then she turns on her heels and goes away.

The all let out a sight.

"Is everything ready Kaede" Sugimi asks the wise miko.

"Yes, the seal is already lifted… It should let all of you through."

They gaps "ALL OF US!"

"Yes. It took me a lot of power but I though that all of you want to see Kagome, right?"

"Yes" they all cheered even Sesshomaru… well he rather agrees with them… **(imagine a cheering Sesshomaru… Nope I can't XD)**

Kaede smiles at them "Then you should be going."

"Don't you come with us" Sango asks.

"No child, I'm too old for such a journey."

"Your only 65 years old Kaede, I thing that is rather young", sais Sugimi smiling.

Kaede laughs: "For a Demon not but for a human yes, Sugimi-sama."

Sugimi shrugs.

Then they said their goodbyes to Kaede and jump through the well. Shippo and Rin stand behind with Kaede.

"Hopefully they bring mommy back" Shippo prays.

 _At the other side of the well_

Akiko, Kagomes mother stands under the Goshinoboku and smiles, looking up at it.

She wears a brown miko gap and holds a broom in her hands.

"It's been a long time Kagome was here. She is probably very busy. You would be very proud at her Hinoka, my Love. You always knew she would be an important person in the future."

Akiko looks down, whipping a tear away. At the thought of her lost Love she always has tears in her eyes.

Then she saw the well-house glow… well the well, bright blue. And then she hears voices.

Her eyes go wide. The well has reopened to everyone. Tears of joy come down her face. She goes to the ground hand up to her face.

She can see him again! Finally!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They were all in a little, dark house.

"Inuyasha, were are we?" Sango asks.

"This is the Well-House" a unknown voice answers. "Welcome at Higurashi-shrine!" the woman at the door smiles at them. She has short brown hair, brown eyes and a brown miko gap on herself. She looks a lot like Kagome.

"Inuyasha-san, long time no see."

"Hello, Akiko-sama." he said with a little bow.

She smiles: "I think we should go into the main house to speak... It's a little bit to small in here for six persons." With that, she turns around and lead them to the main house, or better to her home.

Sugimi looks around the shrine. It's rather big for a shrine: three buildings and the Well-house. They are all decorated as if there will be a festival. The sent and air is fresh and clean not like Inuyasha described it... but maybe it's because of the barrier around the shrine... Then he also can smell many humans but they were not there for several hours. The strongest sent is the sent of the woman they are lead, then the sent of a young human male and an old human male... probably Kagomes little brother and grandfather. But what bothers him and obviously his sons also is that Kagomes sent is really really faint. If they were not Taiyokai, they wouldn't have picked it up at all...

The woman lead them to a house next to the shrine. (Akikos home)

Inside she tells them to take off their shoes and goes in the living room.

"Make yourself comfortable... Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please" they answered.

A young man comes in the room: "Mom there was a call from aunt Rose she wants you to call back!... Oh hi... every one... Inuyasha." He bows a little.

"'scuse me but do I know you?"

"Demo Inuyasha don't you recognize me? I'm hurt!"

"Sota!?"

The boy Standing there was as tall as Inuyasha if not taller. He begun to grin: "The one and only!"

"But your so tall…", said Inuyasha dumbfounded.

"Of cause I am Inuyasha! I'm seventeen baka!", Sota laughs. "So... I bet you want to see Kagome? "

"Yes!" They answered.

"Well, she doesn't live here any more." Akiko came in with the tea.

"Why? Is she married or something?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"No, she isn't but she has responsibilities she can't do if she lives here."

"What responsibilities?"

"That is fore Kagome to tell if she wants." Sota said with a wired smile.

"We actually wanted to visit her today. Want to come with us?"

"Yes!"

"We'll be going if we know who you all are..." Akiko said meaningful.

"Oh, sorry... I'm Songo and these are Miroku, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inu no Taisho also known as Sugimi and you already know Inuyasha."

Akiko nodes: "I'm Akiko, Kagomes mother and this is my son Sota. Nice to meet you!"

"So let's keep going." Sota said and goes out the door.

They all followed them.


End file.
